De la A a la Z
by sakura-txell
Summary: Mi vocabulario está compuesto por ti.
1. Aniversario

**DE LA 'A' A LA 'Z'**

_Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a Clamp._

_Resumen: Mi vocabulario está compuesto por ti._

**Aniversario**

Recuerdo un día como hoy, hace un año, cuando los dos nos quedamos a solas en la casa, como muchas veces ocurría desde que mi hermana salía con el mocoso. Tú me convenciste para que me quedara a ver una película contigo, los dos sentados en el pequeño sofá. Nuestras manos se encontraban accidentalmente, rozándose ligeramente y provocando que tus mejillas se sonrojaran.

Siempre me daba cuenta de que con sólo tocarte tu rostro se enrojecía. Siempre me daba cuenta de que tu corazón iba a mil por hora cuando estaba tan cerca de ti. Siempre me daba cuenta de que tu lengua humedecía tus carnosos labios cuando te sonreía. Siempre me daba cuenta de que tus ojos me pedían más.

Y no pude hacer otra cosa que rendirme a tus silenciosas súplicas, y en el calor de aquella noche de primavera, cuando las flores empezaban a colorear la ciudad, dejé que mi mano cogiera la tuya, dejé que tu corazón latiera por mí, dejé que tu lengua humedeciera tus labios. Y te di lo que me pediste.

Desde entonces, las palomitas saben mejor.

_Notas de la autora: Llegó la ocasión de descubrir que se esconde en le corazón de Touya. Así que, en pocas palabras, y desde la A a la Z, me dispongo a contaros su historia._

_Os pido que me deis vuestras ideas, sobre qué palabras os gustaría que el resto de historietas se centrara. Estoy abierta a cualquier sugerencia._

_Dejad vuestros comentarios, que, como siempre, son bienvenidos._

_Saludos, Mery_


	2. Besos

**DE LA 'A' A LA 'Z'**

_Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a Clamp._

_Resumen: Mi vocabulario está compuesto por ti._

**Besos**

Nuestro primer beso supo a palomitas con sal. Tus labios se unieron con los míos, y sentí, por primera vez en mi vida, que estaba exactamente donde tenía que estar.

Nuestro siguiente beso fue mejor. Después del inocente roce de nuestros labios, entraron en juego nuestras traviesas lenguas. La tuya se sentía cálida y suave, intentando reconocer los recovecos de mi boca. Memorizándolos para la siguiente exploración.

Recuerdo un beso apasionado bajo la lluvia, una tarde de estío que te enfadaste conmigo. Tu pelo estaba pegado a tu rostro, enmarcando tus enormes ojos, y tus mejillas estaban encendidas. Tu boca se movía rápidamente, vocalizando palabras que no entendía porque estaba demasiado ensimismado en tu belleza. Tenía que parar el torrente de recriminaciones de alguna forma, así que se me ocurrió callarte con mi boca. Aún no entiendo por qué te enojaste tanto.

En mi mente llegan miles de besos. Besos que se alargaban horas, besos que parecían un suspiro, besos calientes que devorábamos como si no hubiéramos tomado bocado en siglos.

Un beso lento y profundo que te regalé delante de decenas de personas después de que prometiera pasar el resto de mi vida amándote.

Un beso que se rompió entre embestidas, porque tu cuerpo sólo deseaba gemir y jadear de placer.

Un beso en tu frente, húmeda por el sudor y el esfuerzo, que repetí en la frente de la pequeña cabecita que descansaba en tu pecho.

Un beso en una tarde de invierno, sentados en el suelo enfrente del árbol de Navidad, mientras nuestro hijo juega con sus nuevos juguetes, y yo acaricio tu barriga, abultada, deseando que llegue el día en que pueda besar a nuestra niña.

Besos, cada día, para toda la vida.

_Notas de la autora: No creo que avisara de esto en el primer capítulo, y es que __**los relatos NO están conectados entre sí**__. No existe orden cronológico, y puede que algunas situaciones sean confusas si las intentáis unir a otros capítulos. Intentaré por todos los medios que haya cierta conexión, pero no prometo nada. Al fin y al cabo, aún desconozco el camino que lleva este proyecto._

_Dejad vuestros comentarios._

_Saludos, Mery_


	3. Camino

**DE LA 'A' A LA 'Z'**

_Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a Clamp._

_Resumen: Mi vocabulario está compuesto por ti._

**Camino**

Durante años hice el mismo camino, todas las mañanas y todas las tardes, desde casa al colegio, y del colegio a casa. Siempre por las mismas calles, girando en las mismas esquinas y tropezándome con las mismas personas, pues se dirigían al mismo destino.

Cuando empecé a ir al instituto, a ruta varió sutilmente, al igual que la compañía. Ya no andaba esos pasos solo, sino que lo hacia con Yukito, a quien conocí el primer día de secundaria. Y, de tanto en tanto, me encontraba siendo el guardaespaldas de mi hermana y de sus amigos, alborotando la tranquilidad que mi amigo y yo habíamos formado en nuestros paseos.

Al dejar mis estudios, y habiendo descubierto la universidad, mi camino se hizo, además, más largo. Tampoco lo hacía a pie, sino que cogía el tren, abarrotado de gente, deseando volver atrás en el tiempo para volver a andar.

Cuatro años después, al finalizar mi carrera, empecé a trabajar en un estudio de Tomoeda, y sólo necesitaba coger el autobús, cuya parada estaba cerca de casa. Temprano, cuando veía la calle llenarse de transeúntes, me detenía bajo la marquesina y observaba a la gente pasar y charlar, dando vida a la ciudad. Y al regresar, por las tardes, fijaba mis ojos en los niños que jugueteaban en el parque, o en las madres que cargaban con la compra, o en los padres, que igual que yo, volvían a casa después de una agotadora jornada.

Y a cada paso que daba, acercándome cada vez más a casa, aquella tarde de primavera, en que se oían los pájaros canturrear suaves melodías, pensé que no importaba cómo de largo era el camino, o si encontraba baches que entorpecían mi trayecto, o si el cansancio provocaba que fuera más lento, porque lo importante no es el camino que recorres, sino tu destino.

Y hoy, y siempre, mi destino eres tú.

_Notas de la autora: Porque no importa cuánto cuesta dar ese paso, si al final llegamos donde queremos llegar._

_Dejad vuestros comentarios._

_Saludos, Mery_


	4. Domingo

**DE LA 'A' A LA 'Z'**

_Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a Clamp._

_Resumen: Mi vocabulario está compuesto por ti._

**Domingo**

Era una mañana de domingo, y estaba estirado en la cama, cubierto sólo por una fina sábana blanca. Mi respiración era pausada mientras mi mirada estaba fija en la ventana, por la que se veía las nubes negras que cubrían el cielo.

Era una mañana de domingo, y tu estabas estirada a mi lado, en nuestra cama, con una fina sábana de algodón que apenas cubría tu cuerpo. Tu respiración también era pausada, profunda, y olías a lavanda. Tu pelo, enredado, esparcido por tu almohada, embriagante.

Y cuando el cielo encapotado empezó a gotear, yo me giré hacia ti, te cubrí con mi cuerpo, estorbando tu sueño, y te amé aquella mañana lluviosa de domingo.

_Notas de la autora¿Qué te gustaría hacer una mañana de domingo si a tu lado tienes a un hombre como Touya? _

_Dejad vuestros comentario, y vuestras sugerencias, que ayudan mucho!!_

_Saludos, Mery_


	5. Encuentros

**DE LA 'A' A LA 'Z'**

_Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a Clamp._

_Resumen: Mi vocabulario está compuesto por ti._

**Encuentros**

Tú y yo siempre tuvimos cierto magnetismo. Siempre tropezándonos el uno con el otro en los lugares más impensables.

Nuestro primer encontronazo fue en una tienda de regalos, en la que estabas admirando una muñeca de porcelana, muy parecida a ti, con el pelo largo y oscuro, los ojos grandes y profundos como dos pozas de agua. De repente suspiraste, te diste la vuelta y chocaste contra mi pecho. Empezaste a pedirme disculpas, pero al alzar tu rostro y darte cuenta de quién era, me sonreíste y, en lugar de una disculpa, me ofreciste la merienda de aquella tarde.

Nuestro tropiezo más 'sonado' fue una tarde soleada, en la que habías quedado con mi hermana, y te acercaste al piano, en un rincón del salón, te sentaste en el taburete y empezaste a componer una melodía, dulce y suave como el algodón de azúcar. Me acerqué a ti por la espalda, y al terminar la sencilla canción, cerraste el piano y te levantaste de tu asiento, chocando conmigo una vez más.

"Parece una costumbre," bromeaste, me regalaste una sonrisa de nuevo, otra costumbre, y esa vez fui yo quien te invitó a merendar.

Una noche estrellada de verano, sentí dentro de mí un quemazón, un deseo, y sentí la irremediable necesidad de ir a verte. Fui hasta tu casa, tu maravillosa casa, pero no entré. Sabía que no estabas dentro. Me dirigí hacia el jardín, al que siempre cuidaste con esmero, dejando tu huella en cada centímetro de tierra, y allí te vi, con un vestido blanco que dejaba ver tus curvas, y tu piel, pálidamente iluminada por la luna creciente, y tu pelo revoloteando al lento suspiro del viento. Me aproximé a ti, silencioso, para no alertarte de mi presencia, y me encontré de nuevo contigo entre mis brazos, con tu cara pegada a mi cuello y tus manos en mi cintura. El calor que despedía tu cuerpo, que despedía tu boca, se apoderaron de mi.

Y esa vez, cuando me miraste, no vi una sonrisa en tu rostro, no vi ninguna disculpa en tus ojos. Pero lo que sí vi fue el más profundo amor y deseo.

Y esa vez, fueron nuestros labios los que chocaron. Una magnífica costumbre.

A día de hoy, nos pasamos las tardes sentados en el banco del piano, tocando, besándonos entre el silencio de blanca y un do, con una muñeca de porcelana mirando desde su rincón en el salón.

_Notas de la autora: Si os encontrarais con Touya en una noche de verano bajo un cielo estrellado, cómo querrías pasarla?_

_Dejad vuestros comentario, y vuestras sugerencias, que ayudan mucho!!_

_Saludos, Mery_


	6. Frío

**DE LA 'A' A LA 'Z'**

_Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a Clamp._

_Resumen: Mi vocabulario está compuesto por ti._

**Frío**

La tierra húmeda bajo mis pies y la nubes negras sobre mi cabeza. Estaba rodeado por el frío, por la lluvia, por la soledad.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al descubrir que ya nada sería igual. Que los años de felicidad, de amor, de pasión... Que los años que compartimos juntos habían llegado a su fin.

La tierra húmeda bajo mis rodillas, y las nubes negras sobre mi cabeza, sobre tu lápida. Rodeado por el frío, por la lluvia, por la soledad.

Y mi vida, fría como un témpano, porque el calor de mi existencia se marchó contigo.

_Notas de la autora: Lo sé, lo sé. No debería hacerlo sufrir, porque mi Touya no se lo merece, pero no todo iba a ser luz y color. En la vida existen las sombras. Existe el dolor. _

_Dejad vuestros comentario, y vuestras sugerencias, que ayudan mucho!!_

_Saludos, Mery_


	7. Gemidos

**DE LA 'A' A LA 'Z'**

_Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a Clamp._

_Resumen: Mi vocabulario está compuesto por ti._

**Gemidos**

Las débiles llamas de las velas que había alrededor le daban a tu piel el color del deseo y de la pasión que nos atormentaba.

La noche oscura, el silencio. La habitación iluminada, tu voz.

Nuestros cuerpos unidos en un baile ancestral, guiados sólo por nuestro instinto, hablando en un lenguaje sin gramática ni vocabulario.

Tu pelo negro derramado en el colchón, y tus manos agarrando con fuerza las sábanas bajo tu cuerpo desnudo. Tus ojos, dos orbes de pura excitación bajo mi ser. Tus piernas, enredaderas, en mi cintura. Yo, dentro de ti, poseyéndote.

Y tu boca formando el más bello gemido.

_Notas de la autora: De verdad necesito dar explicación...?_

_Ya tengo prácticamente todo el vocabulario completado, pero estoy algo desilusionada porque no parece que las historias os estén gustando mucho. Sólo una persona me ha regalado su total apoyo y sus maravillosos comentarios capítulo tras capítulo..._

_Dejad vuestros comentarios, y vuestras sugerencias, que ayudan mucho!!_

_Saludos, Mery_


	8. Heridas

**DE LA 'A' A LA 'Z'**

_Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a Clamp._

_Resumen: Mi vocabulario está compuesto por ti._

**Heridas**

Las heridas que provocaste en mi corazón el día que te marchaste fueron dolorosas y sangraron durante mucho tiempo. Pasé los días sintiendo mi corazón maltrecho, dolorido, en mi pecho, y él pedía por ti en cada latido, sintiendo que nunca sanaría.

Las heridas cicatrizaron, y las cicatrices desaparecieron el día que volviste, pidiendo disculpas y diciendo que cometiste un error al marcharte. Me confesaste que estabas asustada porque tu corazón, amante, se quería entregar a ti sin dudas, y tú no podías rendirte ante tus sentimientos. Pero al fin, después de tantos meses separados, comprendiste que marcharte fue lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho, porque entendiste que no podías vivir un día más sin mí, sin compartir nuestro amor.

Las heridas se reabrieron el día que un conductor, borracho, acabó con tu aliento. Y la vida que habíamos construido juntos, y que había florecido durante cuatro bellas primaveras, se destruyó en un segundo.

Y esta mañana, en que las nubes dejan pasar los débiles rayos de sol, estoy con nuestra hija en mis brazos, inconsciente de lo que ocurre a su alrededor, preguntándose porque hay tanta gente vestida de negro y suplicando, con lágrimas en los ojos, que tú le des la leche, porque tiene hambre.

Y las heridas no cicatrizarán.

_Notas de la autora: Lo sé, lo sé. No debería hacerlo sufrir, otra vez, porque Touya no se lo merece. Pero tenemos que ver a Touya en todas sus facetas, sabiendo cuáles son sus sentimientos ante lo bueno y lo malo de la vida. _

_He recibido muchos mensajes en que me pedís que haga las historias más largas. Cada historia requiere una extensión diferente. Algunas tendrán alrededor de cien palabras y otras ocuparán dos páginas enteras. _

_Repito que los relatos no tienen relación entre sí, aunque intento que haya cierto sentido de conexión, y que los protagonistas son Touya y Tomoyo. Sé que a muchos esta pareja no os gusta, pero a mí sí, y escribo sobre ella porque hay pocas historias sobre ellos, así que me tomo la libertad de llenar ese vacío yo misma. Sin embargo, habréis notado que en ningún momento digo nombres, o evito hacerlo, y las referencias son inevitables._

_Ya tengo todos los relatos escritos, menos uno, la T, que espero que una persona me comunique qué palabra ha escogido. _

_La próxima letra del abecedario es la I... y he cumplido con una de las sugerencias que me habéis dejado..._

_Buff, la nota es más larga que el relato en sí... Bueno, que no sirva de precedente._

_Dejad vuestros comentario, y vuestras sugerencias, que ayudan mucho!!_

_Saludos, Mery_


	9. Inocencia

**DE LA 'A' A LA 'Z'**

_Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a Clamp._

_Resumen: Mi vocabulario está compuesto por ti._

**Inocencia**

Habían sido los meses más maravillosos de mi vida, pues los había compartido contigo en plenitud. Nuestros besos eran cálidos, apasionados, electrizantes, increíbles.

Aquella noche, en la que celebrábamos nuestro cuarto mes juntos, te sorprendí con una cena romántica en el jardín de tu casa, con el consentimiento de tu madre, por supuesto. Estábamos los dos solos en la mansión. No había mayordomos ni guardaespaldas. Tú y yo, y la noche.

La cena fue magnífica. Llevabas un vestido negro, ajustado, que resaltaba tu ojos y tu sonrisa. Comimos tu plato favorito, cocinado por un servidor, y bebimos vino blanco. De postre, te di trufas heladas.

Puede que fuera el ambiente romántico que creamos, o puede que fuera la luna llena, o simplemente estábamos embriagados por el vino, pero de repente te tenía en mis brazos, y tus besos sabían a chocolate y a pasión.

Con dificultad, nos dirigimos al interior de tu casa, y con suavidad, me guiaste hasta tu habitación, en la segunda planta, y con una sonrisilla diabólica que aún hoy me provoca los más dulces escalofríos, te desprendiste de tu vestido y dejaste que viera, por primera vez, tu belleza por entero.

Un beso, dos besos, tres besos. Caímos encima de la cama, un revoltijo de sábanas y de extremidades. De calor.

Tu cuerpo se afanaba a tocar el mío.

Tus manos recorrieron cada centímetro de mi piel, despojándome de mi ropa. Yo hice lo mismo contigo, deshaciéndome de las últimas prendas que cubrían tu maravilloso cuerpo.

Y desnudos, bajo los rayos de la luna que se perdían en tu habitación, a oscuras, nos unimos en un baile antiguo, y tan nuevo a la vez.

Te sentí tan prieta entorno a mí, tan caliente. Sentí tu dolor cuando me deshice del último resquicio de inocencia que quedaba en tu interior. Empujé hasta que llegué a estar enfundado completamente por ti.

Y tus lágrimas rodaron por tus mejillas mientras yo susurraba palabras reconfortantes en tu oído. Y tú, en lugar de pedirme que parara, en lugar de decirme cuánto dolía, me alentaste con tus jadeos, exigiéndome con una súplica murmurada que continuara, que te hiciera mía.

Y me moví. Y seguí moviéndome hasta que noté que te acostumbrabas a mí. Y seguí moviéndome hasta que llegamos al clímax.

Y años después, sigo moviéndome dentro de ti todas las noches.

Porque aquella noche no sólo me entregaste tu inocencia, y yo la mía, sino que me entregaste tu corazón, tu alma y tu vida.

Y sigues sabiendo a trufa.

_Notas de la autora: En uno de los reviews me dejasteis que escribiera a partir de la palabra _Inocencia_, y lo mejor de todo es que yo ya la tenía en mi lista! Espero que os haya gustado, porque la verdad es que me ha costado un poco escribir este relato._

_Dejad vuestros comentario, y vuestras sugerencias, que ayudan mucho!!_

_Saludos, Mery_


	10. Juramento

**DE LA 'A' A LA 'Z'**

_Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a Clamp._

_Resumen: Mi vocabulario está compuesto por ti._

**Juramento**

Con sólo siete años, y cuando no hacía ni un par de días que había perdido a mi madre, me prometí a mí mismo que siempre protegería a mi hermana de cualquier cosa o persona que pudiera dañarla. Me prometí que sería su ángel guardián.

Poco sabía yo entonces, que diez años después, mi querida hermana sería la dueña de dos guardianes de verdad, uno que tenía forma de peluche y uno que no era otro que mi mejor amigo.

Con sólo dieciocho años, me prometí a mí mismo que no sólo protegería a mi hermana, sino a todas las personas de mi vida a las que amaba y respetaba.

Lo que yo no sabía entonces es que era yo el que necesitaba protección.

De ti.

Porque mi corazón hizo caer todos los muros que había construido a su alrededor durante años, con sólo mirarte.

Porque mi cuerpo se encendió como una llama ardiente que no quería apagarse cuando tus labios rozaron los míos.

Porque mi vida no valía nada si tú no formabas parte de ella.

Con sólo veintiséis años, te acepto como esposa, y prometo amarte y respetarte hasta que la muerte nos separe. Y te juro, aunque eso no lo digo en alto delante de los invitados, que protegeré tu vida con la mía. Y juro que cada día daré gracias a los dioses por haberte traído a mi vida. Y juro que te amaré todas las noches, y que amaré a los hijos que creemos juntos.

Y juro que mi corazón, mi cuerpo, y mi alma, serán por siempre tuyos.

_Notas de la autora: Yo no sé vosotros, pero siempre he pensado que, en la actualidad, la institución del matrimonio (y ojo, que no me refiero a ella en el plano religioso, sino en el personal e íntimo, entre dos personas que se hacen una promesa mutua) ha quedado totalmente destruida. Quizá es que soy demasiado romántica, y me gustan los finales felices, pero cuando dos personas deciden compartir su vida, no deberían hacerlo a la ligera y casarse por que les conviene, y que si no funciona siempre pueden pedir la separación o el divorcio. Es cierto que no deja de ser más que un papel ante el gobierno, pero los lazos no son más fuertes en el corazón? O es que eso ya no importa?_

_Bueno, disculpad la perorata, que me ha salido casi más larga que la historia en sí._

_Dejad vuestros comentarios, y vuestras sugerencias, que ayudan mucho!!_

_Saludos, Mery_


	11. Kleenex

**DE LA 'A' A LA 'Z'**

_Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a Clamp._

_Resumen: Mi vocabulario está compuesto por ti._

**Kleenex**

Siempre me ha hecho gracia la fijación que tenéis las chicas por las películas románticas. Aquellas que os hacen emocionar, que os hacen reír y llorar a la vez, aquellas que os hacen pensar qué demonios estáis esperando en dejar a vuestro novio y buscaros a un hombre de verdad, a un hombre perfecto. Aquellas que os hacen pensar por qué vuestra primera vez no fue tan bonita como la de las chicas de las pelis, o por qué vuestro primer beso no sabía a miel y a chocolate.

Pero ahora, cuando te pregunto que es lo que te gusta de las películas, y tu me respondes que lo más bonito es que la mitad de las cosas son simple invención, que la vida no es perfecta. Que el chico perfecto no está esperando ahí fuera a que lo vayas a buscar.

Y tú me dices que lo bonito del amor es que se encuentra, no en las grandes demostraciones de amor, sino en los detalles, en las pequeñas cosas de cada día, que hacen que tu corazón palpite a mil por ahora.

Porque lo verdadero se hace esperar, y porque lo perfecto se consigue a base de practicar. Porque lo emocionante no es la miel sino el picante.

Y yo no hago otra cosa más que sonreír y ofrecerte un kleenex. Porque las mujeres embarazadas os emocionáis por todo.

_Notas de la autora: Y yo me pregunto... ¿de dónde demonios ha salido el kleenex? Pues, con toda sinceridad, del diccionario, porque no se me ocurrían buenas palabras para la K. _

_Dejad vuestros comentarios, y vuestras sugerencias, que ayudan mucho!!_

_Saludos, Mery_


	12. Lluvia

**DE LA 'A' A LA 'Z'**

_Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a Clamp._

_Resumen: Mi vocabulario está compuesto por ti._

**Lluvia**

La lluvia caía lentamente contra las ventanas, cerradas a cal y canto, de toda la casa. Sólo se oía el rumor constante de las gotas de agua cayendo sobre la ciudad, sobre las cabezas de los desafortunados que se habían visto sorprendidos por la tormenta.

Estaba cómodamente sentado en el sofá, viendo la lluvia caer, cuando de pronto oí la puerta abrirse, y allí estabas tú, empapada, con el pelo mojado pegado a tu rostro, y las gotas resbalando por tus mejillas, por tu cuello, por tu pecho...

La ropa que llevabas se había amoldado a tu figura como un guante, lo que producía un interesante efecto en mí. Se veían tus curvas con tanta claridad, que sentí celos de cualquier hombre que pudiera haberte visto de ese modo bajo el chaparrón.

Tiraste la bolsa en el suelo y te quitaste el vestido, dejando a la vista un hermoso cuerpo cubierto por minúsculas prendas de encaje. Tus pechos intentaban salir de su cobijo en el sostén que transparentaba tus rosados pezones, y tus braguitas no dejaban nada a mi imaginación.

Al fin te miré a la cara y noté una sonrisa dulce y traviesa en tus labios, tentándome a que fuera hacia ti y que te secara con mis besos.

Desde aquel día, siempre te dejas el paraguas en casa.

_Notas de la autora: En serio, qué harías tu si te encontraras a Touya en casa y necesitaras una toalla? Irías a buscarla o dejarías que él se encargara de eso?!!!!_

_Dejad vuestros comentario, y vuestras sugerencias, que ayudan mucho!!_

_Saludos, Mery_


	13. Magia

**DE LA 'A' A LA 'Z'**

_Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a Clamp._

_Resumen: Mi vocabulario está compuesto por ti._

**Magia**

Conocí la magia con once años, justo un año después de que mi madre falleciera. Fue ella quien hizo que me diera cuenta de mis poderes especiales, pues fue ella la primera presencia que sentí, animándome cada día y protegiéndome por las noches.

Mis habilidades se desarrollaron cada vez más, provocando que tuviera nuevas visiones y presentimientos. Ya no sólo sentía esas presencias y sus sentimientos, sino que además las oía hablar y, poco a poco, empecé a ver sombras que se movían a mi alrededor, hasta que al fin fui capaz de verlas con claridad y comunicarme con ellas.

Seis años más tarde, con mis poderes totalmente desarrollados, conocí a mi mejor amigo, Yukito, y con él empecé a tener nuevas vibraciones, que procedían de él mismo. Y supe que mis poderes no existían en vano.

Mi hermana conoció la magia con once años, al encontrar un libro perdido y descubrir que había de reunir las cartas de Clow. Y la sorpresa llegó cuando sentí una nueva presencia en casa, que ayudaba y alentaba a mi hermana para que llevara a cabo su misión con éxito. Y con el peluche llegó el mocoso, y empezaron a ocurrir las cosas más raras por esta ciudad.

Y tu conociste la magia junto a mi hermana. La ayudabas con tu alegría y tu fuerza, la vestías con tus creaciones y la filmabas para que sus esfuerzos nunca fueran olvidados.

Pero conocer esa magia no fue tan excitante como descubrir tu propia magia.

Quizá no tuvieras poderes sobrehumanos o leyeras la mente. Quizá no fueras una bruja o un hada que hace pócimas o cumple los deseos de los demás con su varita mágica. Quizá no vieras a los espíritus ni sintieras las emociones que transmiten los demás. Quizá no realizabas encantamientos ni preparabas ungüentos.

Pero tú haces que yo sea una mejor persona, haces que me sienta feliz, haces que mis mañanas empiecen con una sonrisa, haces que mis días estén llenos de bellos momentos, haces que mis noches sean románticas y apasionadas.

Haces que mi vida sea perfecta.

Porque tu eres mi magia.

_Notas de la autora: Si tuvieras poderes especiales, cómo los usarías? Yo tengo una sugerencia en particular, pero no creo que estéis preparados para oírla... Jajaja... Aunque os puedo dar una pista... Touya, con poca ropa..._

_Algunos habéis preguntado qué significa 'kleenex', el título de una de las historias anteriores. Pues bien, se trata de un pañuelo desechable. Aquí en España es un término que se usa mucho. Siento la confusión._

_Dejad vuestros comentario, y vuestras sugerencias, que ayudan mucho!!_

_Saludos, Mery_


	14. Noches

**DE LA 'A' A LA 'Z'**

_Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a Clamp._

_Resumen: Mi vocabulario está compuesto por ti._

**Noches**

A los seis años, en las noches de primavera, mis padres se sentaban en el jardín a ver las estrellas. Mamá tenía molestias porque estaba embarazada de Sakura y decía que ver el cielo junto a papá las tranquilizaba. Recuerdo que papá dejaba que mamá se acurrucara a su lado, y le acariciaba la abultada barriguita con suavidad.

A los diez años mis noches se volvieron tristes y oscuras como nunca. De vez en cuando, al despertarme después de una pesadilla, oía a papá llorar desde mi habitación. Lloraba por la pérdida de mamá. Sakura no era consciente de que mamá no volvería, pues era demasiado pequeña; sólo tenía tres años. Pero yo sabía que papá sufría y que yo debía empezar a ayudar en casa. Empezar a criar a mi hermana.

A los diecisiete años, mis noches las pasaba en el escritorio, estudiando para los exámenes finales de Secundaria. A veces Yukito me acompañaba. Y a veces Sakura nos preparaba la cena.

A los diecinueve años, pasé algunas noches de fiesta, con mis amigos. Íbamos a los bares a reír y a charlar, a bailar y a beber. O a ligar, si la situación era favorable.

A los veintidós años, mis noches las pasaba estudiando de nuevo, esta vez para los exámenes de universidad. Yukito no estudiaba entonces conmigo, pues había decidido encaminar su vida por otras lares, junto a su novia. Y Sakura no me hacía la cena en aquella noches que pasaba en vela, con una luz como sola compañía. Sakura estaba demasiado ocupada atendiendo su papel como novia del mocoso. Y tú, no sé aún cómo, te enteraste de que pasaba esas noches a solas, y quisiste acompañarme esas horas. Me preparabas un tentempié, y te sentabas en mi cama, como si ya fueras dueña de ella, y leías un libro o estudiabas tus propios apuntes. Nunca interrumpías con preguntas o con comentarios frívolos. Lo que no sabías era que me interrumpías con sólo saber que estabas allí conmigo. En mi cama.

A los veinticuatro años, pasaba mis noches relajado en el salón, viendo la tele. Era lo que necesitaba a aquellas horas, después de una jornada de trabajo. Papá no estaba algunas tardes, pues las pasaba en la biblioteca, o a veces salía a cenar con alguna compañera. Sakura estaba ensimismada con el mocoso. A esos dos no podías separarlos ni un minuto. Y sé que tu también notabas su ausencia. Por eso seguías viniendo todas las noches para pasarlas conmigo. A veces mirábamos la tele, hablábamos sobre cualquier cosa que se nos ocurriera o nos pasábamos las horas en silencio, pues tu estudiabas y yo te observaba hacerlo. Yo me preguntaba si notabas mi mirada fijada en ti. Creo que sí...

A los veinticinco años, una noche de verano, en la que ambos nos quedamos, una vez más, a solas en casa, tú llegaste vestida con un conjunto en blanco. La camisa era ligera y acentuaba tus atributos sutilmente, y los pantalones se ajustaban a tu cintura, resaltando tus curvas con elegancia. Tus zapatos estilizaban tu figura y dejaban ver la forma de unos pies bonitos. Entraste en casa como si la poseyeras, como si me poseyeras a mí.

A los veintiséis años pasaba las noches en la cama, desnudo, con una ligera sábana cubriendo mi cuerpo. Y sentía tu piel caliente contra mí. Sentía tu respiración, agitada por los minutos que pasaba tentándote con mis besos, excitándote con mis manos y mis dedos. Provocándote. Haciéndote el amor.

A los veintisiete años paso las noches amándote como el primer día, y disfrutando del cielo estrellado en el jardín mientras acaricio tu barriguita abultada, y sintiendo a nuestro hijo revolviéndose en tu interior.

Y espero impaciente los treinta, los cuarenta, los cincuenta... Espero pasar todas esas noches contigo, demostrándote que cada día te amo más que el anterior y formando la familia que siempre hemos deseado.

Noche tras noche, contigo.

_Notas de la autora: Cómo queréis pasar las noches, si tenéis a Touya cerquita? No creo que necesite saber la respuesta a ello!! Dejadlo para vuestra imaginación. Y a aquellas que habéis encontrado a vuestro Touya particular, amadlo todas las noches..._

_Dejad vuestros comentario, y vuestras sugerencias, que ayudan mucho!!_

_Saludos, Mery_


	15. Otoño

**DE LA 'A' A LA 'Z'**

_Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a Clamp._

_Resumen: Mi vocabulario está compuesto por ti._

**Otoño**

El otoño siempre fue mi estación favorita. Por los buenos y los malos momentos.

En otoño nació mi hermana, una mañana templada de septiembre, cuando los días empiezan a hacerse más cortos y las noches más frescas.

En otoño murió mi madre. Una mujer joven, con familia, con toda una vida por delante. Pero a mis pocos años de edad, pude comprender la fuerza que una persona reúne cuando sabe que le queda poco tiempo de vida. Viviendo cada día como si fuera el último, sin arrepentimientos.

En otoño conocí a mi mejor amigo, en el primer año de secundaria. Un gran amigo que conoce mis sentimientos, mis secretos, mis defectos y virtudes, mis sueños, mis miedos.

En otoño te conocí a ti. Con sólo once años, eras una muchacha alegre y vivaracha, con una sonrisa que siempre adornaba tu rostro, y unos ojos sinceros y profundos.

En otoño conocí al mocoso. Un chico chino que supe que me traería problemas.

En otoño el mocoso se marchó, y yo vi cómo la alegría se esfumaba de los ojos de mi hermana. Y me di cuenta de que pasaría por malos momentos. Pero también sabía que el mocoso volvería para hacerla feliz.

En otoño volvió el mocoso, y con él mi hermana floreció como una margarita cuando llega la primavera.

En otoño me compré mi moto y empecé mis estudios universitarios.

En otoño me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de ti. Una chiquilla a la que le llevaba muchos años, pero a la que amaba y respetaba. A la que imaginaba pasando todos los días de mi vida a mi lado.

En otoño me confesaste que me amabas. Que no podías ocultarlo más. Que tu corazón no podía soportar el secreto. Me dijiste que sabías que yo no sentía lo mismo, que te veía como la amiga de mi hermana, que nunca podría sentir por ti lo que tú sentías por mí.

En otoño te dije que te equivocabas. Te dije que yo también te amaba y que no podía soportar ocultártelo más, que sólo me negaba a admitirlo porque creía que no era lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

En otoño te besé por primera vez. Sentir tus labios sobre los míos fue como un milagro, un sueño hecho realidad.

En otoño hicimos el amor. Yo te entregué mi cuerpo y mi alma, y tu me respondiste de la misma manera. Fue una noche mágica, en la que compartimos más que unos minutos de placer.

En otoño te pedí que te casaras conmigo. Tú empezaste a llorar y me aceptaste con lágrimas en los ojos. Saltaste a mis brazos y reías de felicidad. Nos besamos bajo los árboles en el parque, viendo el sol desaparecer tras el horizonte.

En otoño nos casamos. Una ceremonia pequeña, con sólo unos pocos invitados, en el jardín. Tú llevabas un vestido blanco, y parecías un ángel. Yo llevaba un traje, y con tus ojos me decías que tenías ganas de que llegara la noche, para poder desvestirme y hacer travesuras con tu marido.

En otoño me dijiste que te encontrabas mal. Fuimos al médico y nos llevamos una grata sorpresa al saber que estabas embarazada. Tu rostro se iluminó al oír las palabras, y me sonreíste ampliamente. El doctor nos dejó a solas para que celebráramos la buena nueva.

En otoño paseamos con nuestro hijo por el parque por primera vez, y le enseñamos, aún a su temprana edad, los lugares donde tú y yo habíamos vivido y amado. Le mostramos el árbol bajo el que te propuse matrimonio.

En otoño, muchos años después, paseé por las calles que nos vieron crecer, a sola, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Acababa de perderte. Un desafortunado accidente.

En otoño siempre iba a visitarte y a dejar un ramo de lirios blancos en tu tumba, tus flores favoritas. Te explicaba lo que había pasado durante ese año, las noticias que sabía que te preocuparían y aquellas pequeñas cosas que sabía que te harían reír con ganas.

En otoño me reuní contigo.

Y en otoño, siempre paseamos cogidos de la mano bajo los árboles medio desnudos, y el viento revoloteando a nuestro alrededor, y el sol, imponente, dando la bienvenida a un nuevo anochecer.

_Notas de la autora: Estamos en otoño... _

_Sé que Sakura nace el primero de abril, pero me he tomado esa licencia de cambiarle el cumpleaños. Espero que no os importe._

_Dejad vuestros comentario, y vuestras sugerencias, que ayudan mucho!!_

_Saludos, Mery_


	16. Paciencia

**DE LA 'A' A LA 'Z'**

_Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a Clamp._

_Resumen: Mi vocabulario está compuesto por ti._

**Paciencia**

Enamorarse es una cosa difícil. No por el hecho en sí, si no por las repercusiones que ese amor puede tener en las personas.

La primera vez que me enamoré era un inocente adolescente de quince años. Y lo hice de una mujer mayor que al final me dejó por otro. Uno más joven aún.

Juré que, si volvía enamorarme, debería hacerlo lentamente, sin prisas. No quería volver a sentir la caída para acabar haciendo 'plof'. Porque ese 'plof' no es precisamente indoloro. Pero el amor es un sentimiento que puede llegar inadvertido. Y eso es lo que ocurrió la segunda vez que me enamoré.

Llegó de repente, sin avisarme de que venía para instalarse indefinidamente en mi corazón. Vino, llamó a la puerta y se quedó.

Pero lo que no entendía fue cómo pude enamorarme de una mujer más joven que yo. Siete años más joven. Y encima, para rematar la faena, la mejor amiga de mi hermana.

Me di cuenta de que había vuelto a caer en las redes del amor cuando tenía veintitrés años. Yo había tenido mis más y mis menos en lo que a relaciones amorosas se refiere, pero lo último que se me pasó por la cabeza fue que sería una joven de dieciséis años, bella y madura, quien me quitaría el aliento.

Pero... la edad.

Intenté borrarla de mi mente y exorcizarla de mi corazón, pero su rostro se negaba a abandonarme. Llegaron entonces los sueños, demasiado vívidos para mi salud mental. Cada vez que la veía por la calle o que visitaba a mi hermana en casa, me entraban unas ganas de besarla y de demostrarle lo que podíamos hacer con nuestros cuerpos...

Intenté, una y otra vez, olvidarla. Pero fue inútil.

Así que probé otro método. Esperar.

Esperé dos años para confesarle que estaba enamorado de ella. No sé quién se quedó más sorprendido: ella, porque nunca creyó que sintiera algo así, o yo, cuando me dijo que sentía lo mismo.

Y desde entonces soy un hombre enamorado y feliz de serlo.

Nuestras familias se sorprendieron al conocer nuestro noviazgo, pero nos apoyaron mucho. Nuestros amigos nos congratularon con alegría y brindaron por nosotros.

Y un año después, el día de nuestro primer aniversario, le pedí que se casara conmigo. Ella dijo que sí.

Y así es como conocí el verdadero amor, y como entendí que ser constante y positivo es bueno para la vida.

Y como siempre decía mi madre cuando era pequeño: Hijo, la paciencia es la madre de la ciencia.

¡Qué razón tenía!

_Notas de la autora: De hecho, mi madre siempre lo dice (en catalán, claro): Filla, la paciència és la mare de la ciència. Y lo cierto es que tiene toda la razón del mundo. _

_Pero dime: qué harías tú si te enteraras de que Touya está enamorado de ti? Dejarlo seco, por supuesto!!!_

_Dejad vuestros comentario, y vuestras sugerencias, que ayudan mucho!!_

_Saludos, Mery_


	17. Química

**DE LA 'A' A LA 'Z'**

_Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a Clamp._

_Resumen: Mi vocabulario está compuesto por ti._

**Química**

Siempre tuve una habilidad especial para las ciencias naturales, y mi asignatura favorita no era otra que la química. Me fascinaba ver cómo dos elementos provocaban una reacción concreta.

Me fascinaste tú cuando te vi aquella noche, y como un experimentado químico, supe que mi reacción aquel día era producida por tu innata belleza y por mi desenfrenado deseo.

Que decir que, cuando nos unimos, provocamos una explosión.

_Notas de la autora: Si combinamos a Touya con un poco de nata montada y de sirope de chocolate..._

_Dejad vuestros comentario, y vuestras sugerencias, que ayudan mucho!!_

_Saludos, Mery_


	18. Ropa

**DE LA 'A' A LA 'Z'**

_Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a Clamp._

_Resumen: Mi vocabulario está compuesto por ti._

**Ropa**

Desde pequeña mostraste un gran interés por el mundo de la moda, y eso es evidente al recordar los vestidos que cosías para mi hermana. Hay que reconocer que tenías talento y una gran inventiva. Tenías la capacidad de resaltar los mejores atributos de la personas con un simple trozo de tela.

Antes llevabas el típico uniforme a la escuela, pero cuando no lo llevabas siempre te ponías ropa simple y cómoda para estar por casa o para salir con los amigos. Nunca dedicabas mucho tiempo a tu imagen.

Cuando decidiste que iba a ser tuyo, como me confesaste una vez, empezaste a arreglarte más. Y lo cierto es que lo noté. Se te veía tan linda con las prendas sencillas y confortables, pero debo decir que cuando te veía arreglada y más atrevida mis reacciones eran impredecibles.

Ya no eran pantalones tejanos, sino faldas por encima de la rodilla que dejaban ver tus moldeadas piernas. Ya no eran suéteres anchos, sino camisetas ajustadas que acentuaban tus magníficas proporciones. Ya no eran zapatos planos, sino sandalias de colores que estilizaban tu esbelta figura. Llevabas pendientes que hacían apetitoso tu cuello, y collares que se perdían en tu escote, y pulseras que daban un toque de elegancia a tus finas muñecas.

Pero no se puede negar que te ves mejor desnuda.

_Notas de la autora: Touya es un hombre, y los hombres tienen en la cabeza un par o tres de preocupaciones: la comida, el deporte y las mujeres. _

_Dejad vuestros comentario, y vuestras sugerencias, que ayudan mucho!!_

_Saludos, Mery_


	19. Silencio

**DE LA 'A' A LA 'Z'**

_Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a Clamp._

_Resumen: Mi vocabulario está compuesto por ti._

**Silencio**

Últimamente no hemos tenido ni una noche tranquila. Cada tres horas nos despertamos con el llanto de nuestro hijo, exigiendo que lo alimentes. Llora, patalea, grita... todo por poder conseguir lo que desea.

Aunque, con toda la sinceridad del mundo, qué hombre no querría estar enganchado al pecho de una mujer, y encima terminar satisfecho y con la barriga llena.

Cuando nuestro pequeño está comiendo reina la paz. Y te veo a ti, enfundada en un escueto camisón, que has desanudado para ofrecerle a tu hijo lo que pide y sólo se oye un gorgoteo mientras come, y tu respiración pausada mientras lo miras, ensimismada y orgullosa de lo que hemos hecho juntos.

Me gusta aprovechar estos momentos de total silencio, mirándoos, porque sé que dentro de tres horas nuestro querubín volverá a la carga.

_Notas de la autora: Los que tenéis hijos o hermanos pequeños sabéis lo que es oír el llanto desesperado de una criatura con ganas de yantar. _

_Dejad vuestros comentario, y vuestras sugerencias, que ayudan mucho!!_

_Saludos, Mery_


	20. Tiempo

**DE LA 'A' A LA 'Z'**

_Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a Clamp._

_Resumen: Mi vocabulario está compuesto por ti._

**Tiempo**

Hoy hace cinco años que te perdí, y sólo puedo decir que sigo amándote como el primer día. Hoy hace cinco años que vivo sin ti, y mi existencia está incompleta. Hoy hace cinco años que no veo tu sonrisa todas las mañanas, que no te hago el amor por las noches, que no siento la más profunda felicidad al pensar en ti.

Hace aproximadamente dos años rehice mi vida con una mujer que seguro que te gustaría. Es dulce y amable, sincera y bella, y debo reconocer que se parece a ti. También me recuerda a mi hermana en ocasiones, con sus salidas chistosas y sus travesuras.

La conocí por casualidad, una tarde que salía del trabajo para ir a buscar a nuestra niña a la guardería. Me tropecé con ella bajo la lluvia, y la pobre terminó empapada y con la compra tirada por el suelo. La invité a tomar un café en casa, para ofrecerle mis disculpas, después de recoger a la pequeña Nadeshiko.

Aquella noche fue la primera en muchos meses que me permití disfrutar de la compañía de una mujer con toda libertad, porque en tres años no pude. Cualquier mujer me hacía recordar nuestra vida juntos.

Poco a poco nos hicimos amigos, y la noche del tercer aniversario de tu muerte, me sentí tan desamparado y solo, que me rendí... Fue la primera noche desde que supe que te amaba que no la pasé contigo. Y al día siguiente, la culpa me invadió.

Acababa de acostarme con una mujer, bella y simpática, que me amaba, y yo me culpaba porque no eras tú. Tú, que ya no estabas.

Aquella mañana, bien temprano, con la excusa de ir a comprar el desayuno, te fui a ver, y como una señal, el sol iluminó las palabras inscritas en el perfecto mármol que decía que descansabas en ese pedazo de tierra, y sentí que me dabas tu permiso para seguir viviendo. Y decidí vivir.

Hoy, cinco años después de tu marcha, sigo echándote de menos. Sigo viéndote en todas partes, aunque nunca me has venido a visitar. Cuando miro a los ojos de nuestra hija, te veo sólo a ti, y sé que nuestra preciosa niña crecerá siendo una belleza, como su madre.

Hoy, cinco años después, vengo a decirte que voy a dar un paso más, y que voy a casarme. Que voy a formar una familia. Que Nadeshiko es feliz, sabiendo que será afortunada, porque no todos los niños pueden decir que han tenido dos madres que las han querido como la han querido a ella.

Y yo, un hombre entrado en los treinta, puede decir que ha amado a dos mujeres en su vida. Que la primera se marchó porque así lo quiso el destino; que la segunda fue un regalo tuyo, de eso estoy seguro.

Dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo. Pero no nos hace olvidar.

_Notas de la autora: _

_Sweetchibi-Sakura, sí, eres tú. El regalo de Tomoyo a Touya eres tú. Gracias por el apoyo incondicional que me has dado a lo largo de toda esta aventura, entre letra y letra. Y además de dedicártelo a ti, tu eres una de las protas._

_Espero que os haya gustado, porque me ha costado más de lo normal escribir esto. Deseo haber transmitido correctamente los sentimientos de pérdida, y los de reencuentro. Los atisbos de esperanza. _

_¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Esperanzas de que me dejéis un montón de reviews!!!!!!!!!!_

_Dejad vuestros comentarios, y vuestras sugerencias, que ayudan mucho!!_

_Saludos, Mery_


	21. Única

**DE LA 'A' A LA 'Z'**

_Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a Clamp._

_Resumen: Mi vocabulario está compuesto por ti._

**Única**

Fuiste la única amiga que supo el secreto que ocultaba mi hermana. Fuiste la única a quien contaba sus aventuras y con quien compartía sus interminables y arriesgadas hazañas.

Fuiste la única chica que no quiso salir a escena durante la representación de fin de curso. Querías pasar desapercibida, sintiéndote orgullosa por los trajes que habías diseñado y por el montaje de los decorados.

Fuiste la única chica que vi en el parque aquella tarde que llovía. Mirando al horizonte, y tus manos fuertemente agarradas. Te vi suspirar y, entre las gotas de lluvia, descubrí que llorabas.

Fuiste la única que supo que iba cada lunes por la tarde al cementerio a visitar a mi madre. Aún no sé cómo lo descubriste, pero muchas veces te vi cerca de los cipreses, con un lirio en tus manos, yendo hacia la lápida de mi madre para depositar la delicada flor encima. Te parabas a mi lado y me regalabas una sonrisa. Y entrelazabas nuestras manos, para darme calor y fuerza.

Fuiste la única que me vio a través de los ojos. Cuando me lanzabas esas penetrantes miradas y parecías enviarme mensajes telepáticos que más de una vez pensé haber descifrado.

Fuiste la única que me besó bajo los fuegos artificiales durante el festival de verano, viendo los colores reflejarse en la superficie del lago.

Fuiste la única a la que amé con todas mis ganas y a quien se lo demostré con el más mínimo detalle, aunque tu no lo necesitaras para saber lo que sentía.

Fuiste la única que vestía de blanco aquella fresca mañana de otoño, en la que prometiste ser mi mujer, mi amante y mi compañera.

Fuiste la única con la que quise compartir el lecho y crear pequeñas vidas contigo. Aunque tu siempre te quejabas de que te veías gorda y fea con ese abultado vientre que, a mis ojos, te hacía lucir más hermosa que nunca.

Fuiste la única que se marchó aquella noche de noviembre, tras una tormenta, cuando un desaprensivo no pisó el freno cuando el semáforo estaba en rojo. Yo sobreviví, pero tú me dejaste aquí solo, sin una razón suficiente para seguir viviendo.

Fuiste única, entre todas las mujeres.

Fuiste única en mi corazón.

_Notas de la autora: Si yo fuera la única para Touya..._

_Dejad vuestros comentario, y vuestras sugerencias, que ayudan mucho!!_

_Saludos, Mery_


	22. Voz

**DE LA 'A' A LA 'Z'**

_Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a Clamp._

_Resumen: Mi vocabulario está compuesto por ti._

**Voz**

Oía voces en mi cabeza por las noches. Voces que me hablaban sobre sus vidas pasadas, sobre los sucesos del presente, sobre los misterios del futuro. Oía voces susurrándome palabras ininteligibles, versos rítmicos, canciones ya olvidadas.

Ahora escucho tu voz por las mañanas, que al despertar, suena perezosa. Después de tantas horas sin articular, tu voz es ronca, y tienes la costumbre de murmurar canciones por lo bajo mientras te desperezas, a mi lado.

Veo tus labios formar palabras, pero sólo siento la belleza de tu voz, dulce y armoniosa, cantándome las más bellas melodías, siguiendo las notas del piano que mis manos, hábiles, tocan.

Lloro contigo cuando estás triste, y escucho cómo tu voz entrecortada quiere transmitirme tus emociones. No puedo evitar sentir el calor de tu aliento cuando te acurrucas en mi pecho, desahogándote. Tu voz resonando en mi piel.

Me gusta oírte tartamudear, cuando no sabes cómo voy a reaccionar a lo que me vas a decir. Oigo que tu voz nerviosa, algo chillona, cuando me cuenta cosas que podrían gustarme o no. Me gusta saber que dudas, que no eres tan decidida como aparentas ser. Me gusta descubrir algo nuevo de ti cada día.

Me guardo en el rincón más profundo de mi mente cada gemido y cada jadeo que proviene de tu garganta. Sólo por oír tu voz excitada y suplicante cuando te hago el amor por las noches, me entran ganas de poseerte una y otra vez, hasta que sólo se puedan oír suspiros de satisfacción y súplicas de pasión, pidiéndome que te dé más. Que te lo dé todo.

Me encanta cuando te enfadas, pues hablas tan rápido que apenas se te entiende. Tus palabras se forman a la velocidad del viento, uniéndose las unas a las otras, de manera que yo tenga que prestar atención a cada sonido para poder descifrar lo que dices, lo que gritas en medio del calor de la discusión.

Y siento el amor más grande, más sincero y eterno, ante el sonido de tu voz mientras prometes amarme el resto de tu vida.

_Notas de la autora: Es Tomoyo, por el amor de Dios. Tengo que decir algo relacionado con su faceta como cantante. Espero que os haya gustado. _

_Dejad vuestros comentario, y vuestras sugerencias, que ayudan mucho!!_

_Saludos, Mery_


	23. Whisky

**DE LA 'A' A LA 'Z'**

_Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a Clamp._

_Resumen: Mi vocabulario está compuesto por ti._

**Whisky**

El alcohol provoca las más interesantes reacciones en nuestra cabeza.

Aquella noche bebí whisky, solo.

Noté tu presencia en el salón antes de verte. Sabía que vendrías.

Las discusiones no deberían acabar en reproches y en llanto. No deberían herirnos. Pero lo hacen, porque son discusiones al fin y al cabo. Y en las peleas de enamorados a veces decimos cosas que no deberíamos.

Cuando estamos bajo la influencia del alcohol decimos cosas que no deberíamos.

Me giré y te vi en el umbral de la puerta, mirándome fijamente, con tu rostro prácticamente oculto en las sombras de la noche y de tu pelo brillante. Diste un paso hacia mi y agarraste el vaso que contenía ese líquido dorado tan peligroso.

Lo tomaste de un trago, quemándote, y tal como lo terminaste, tiraste el vaso al suelo.

La preocupación por los cristales rotos se esfumaron de nuestras mentes cuando te sentaste a horcajadas sobre mí y tus besos me pidieron disculpas.

Tus labios sabían a alcohol.

_Notas de la autora: A veces no habéis hecho alguna locura por amor o por el alcohol. Yo os aseguro que sí. Después me di cuenta de que fue una noche estupenda!!! _

_Dejad vuestros comentario, y vuestras sugerencias, que ayudan mucho!!_

_Saludos, Mery_


	24. XES

**DE LA 'A' A LA 'Z'**

_Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a Clamp._

_Resumen: Mi vocabulario está compuesto por ti._

**XES**

Tus manos se perdían entre las hebras de mi pelo, y me agarrabas la cabeza con fuerza, intentando que nuestras bocas no se separaran en nuestro camino hacia la cama.

Tus piernas chocaron contra el colchón, y la fuerza de la gravedad provocó que los dos nos cayéramos en él con poca elegancia. Mi cuerpo acabó apretujando el tuyo contra la suave superficie, evitando que te escaparas de mis brazos.

Mis labios recorrieron un camino invisible por tu cuello, hacia el valle de tus pechos, y bajando hacia tu cintura, lamiendo tu ombligo, y perdiéndome en tu centro. Te lamí, te chupé, te besé, te provoqué con mi lengua y con mis labios.

Tus manos seguían agarrando mi cabeza, para que mis labios no se separan de ti durante mi íntimo reconocimiento.

A punto estabas de correrte, cuando paré. Un largo gemido provino de tu garganta, quejándote de la falta de contacto. Me coloqué entre tus piernas, subiendo por tu cuerpo con mi boca, hasta que llegué a la tuya, y compartí tu propio sabor contigo.

Un beso, y entré en tu interior, haciéndote gemir y temblar.

Tus manos agarraban mi espalda con fuerza, dejándome las marcas de tus uñas que se clavaban en mí. Señales inequívocas de que soy tuyo.

Empujé y empujé, continuamente, haciéndote sudar y jadear, provocando reacciones químicas en ti.

Las embestidas se volvían frenéticas, intentado unirnos más, aunque fuera físicamente imposible. Intentaba llegarte a lo más profundo.

El clímax, y tu desgarrador grito de liberación que resonó por la habitación. El clímax, y mi rostro oculto en tu cuello, sintiendo el pulso descender.

Y el amor. El amor que me transmitiste con tus besos y tus palabras de satisfacción. El amor que nos enciende hasta quemarnos por dentro.

Y el sexo... ¡Oh, el sexo!

_Notas de la autora: Necesitáis que os diga de qué va el relato? Un relato, pura y simplemente sexual. Quién tuviera un Touya en la cama..._

_Dejad vuestros comentario, y vuestras sugerencias, que ayudan mucho!!_

_Saludos, Mery_


	25. Yuxtaponerse

**DE LA 'A' A LA 'Z'**

_Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a Clamp._

_Resumen: Mi vocabulario está compuesto por ti._

**Yuxtaponer(se)**

_Yuxtaponer(se) v. 1 Colocar en la posición inmediata, sin ningún nexo de unión. 2. En gramática, referido a dos elementos, unirlos sin utilizar nexos o conjunciones._

_sinónimos: juntar – unir – ligar – sumar_

Yuxtaponerse. Esa palabra siempre me ha hecho gracia. La primera vez que me crucé con ella tenía unos quince años y fue en clase de lengua, cuando empezamos a analizar morfosintácticamente las oraciones compuestas. Aún recuerdo perfectamente que había de tres tipos: oraciones yuxtapuestas, oraciones coordinadas y oraciones subordinadas.

Cuando empezamos a salir juntos, volvió a aparecer esa palabra en mi vida. Era un sábado por la mañana y habíamos quedado en desayunar juntos en el parque, bajo el sol de primavera. Era pronto y había poca gente por las calles.

Había comprado el periódico y me convenciste que hiciéramos juntos el crucigrama de la sección de entretenimiento.

Las palabras que pedían eran a cada cual más rocambolesca: embuste, borrajear, adagio, guirlache, nomenclátor, enardecido, intermezo, perogrullada, calefón, pesquisa, usurero, vapulear... yuxtaponer.

Me hizo gracia al reencontrarme con una antigua conocida. Me oíste reír y me preguntaste con dulzura qué era lo que me resultaba tan divertido.

Te miré a los ojos, y vi en esa palabra lo que tú y yo éramos. Una conexión inmediata, sin nada de por medio. Solos tú y yo.

Por algo siempre se me dio bien el análisis sintáctico.

_Notas de la autora: Es cierto, la lengua es una de mis fuertes. Espero que os haya gustado... Oh, y estamos a puntito de terminar. Eso me llena de satisfacción y de tristeza a la vez. _

_Dejad vuestros comentario, y vuestras sugerencias, que ayudan mucho!!_

_Saludos, Mery_


	26. Zambullida

**DE LA 'A' A LA 'Z'**

_Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a Clamp._

_Resumen: Mi vocabulario está compuesto por ti._

**Zambullida**

Me gusta el mar. Desde pequeño, he tenido cierta fijación por el agua. Por eso, cuando fui lo suficiente mayor para nadar, mis padres me apuntaron a clases de natación en polideportivo de la ciudad. Allí me enseñaron los diferentes estilos: el crol, de espalda, la braza y la mariposa.

A medida que iba haciéndome mayor, me apunté a competiciones locales, de las que salí ganador en alguna ocasión. Me sentía tan bien al notar el agua fluir alrededor de mi cuerpo. Durante aquellos minutos sólo existíamos el agua y yo, compitiendo el uno contra el otro para ver quién sería el ganador.

Me ofrecí para dar algunas clases a los más pequeños y era monitor en la piscina municipal en verano. Muchas veces te veía ahí, junto a mi hermana y tus amigos, pasando un buen rato. No podía apartar los ojos de ti. Siempre tenías un aspecto impecable, con un bañador que no dejaba dudas de que tenías un cuerpo escultural. Una sonrisa juguetona que iluminaba tu rostro cuando algún compañero te salpicaba con agua.

Y así fue como empecé a pensar en ti como el mar.

El mar, una fuerza natural, que lucha contra tormentas, que tiene vida propia en su interior. Que puede estar en total calma para cambiar inesperadamente y volverse bravo. El mar, un elemento tan bello y peligroso a la vez. Como tú.

La primera vez que vi el mar, en una excursión que mi padre nos llevó a la playa, pocos días después de que mamá se fuera para siempre, sentí la necesidad de sumergirme en él y no volver a salir jamás.

La primera vez que te vi, en una tarde de septiembre cuando tenías diez años, sentí que serías una persona importante en nuestras vidas.

Lo más sorprendente fue el día que me di cuenta que necesitaba zambullirme dentro de ti y no salir jamás.

Y es por eso que a veces te confundo con el mar.

_Notas de la autora: Me gusta el mar. Lo he visto claro y calmado en el Caribe, con los peces de colores nadando alrededor de tus pies. También lo he visto gris durante una inminente tormenta. Parece pura plata bajo el cielo encapotado. Lo he visto en plena resaca, con las olas que pueden llegar a medir varios metros y traer a la costa los animales más extraños. Lo he visto resplandeciente bajo el sol dorado._

_Y hoy, con toda mi alegría y pena a la par, sólo puedo decir que gracias por vuestro apoyo, y que os espero en mi próxima historia. Espero que este experimento os haya gustado y que sigáis leyéndome._

_Dejad vuestros comentarios, que animan mucho!!_

_Saludos, Mery_


End file.
